transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
DinoJERK 2: Double-Trouble!
Bonus!: Mission accomplished, but unfortunately the autobot flyer Raptor takes heavy damage in the process and has to be escorted to the repair bay. Read here for some of the secrets of his mysterious background! Stratosphere above Western Hemisphere From this high up, the curve of the Earth is visible, dominated by the North and South American continents. The Rockies and Andes flow into each other, forming the spine of both landmasses. To the north, summer strips the Arctic Ocean of its wintry coat of ice, while Antarctica remains stubbornly frozen year round. The impact of forest reclamation in South America is apparent even in these altitude-darkened skies. The grainy sprawl of white rooftops and blacktop streets marks the advance of the North American megalopolises, and spacecraft headed toward New York's and California's spaceports zoom past on their way to space. Contents: Rampage Scrapper Grimlock Snarl Decepticon Airbase Grimlock flies right up to the ship, plainly visible. "Hey, it stupid 'Cepticons riding spaceship! Me shoot you!" He pulls out his rocket launcher and takes aim at Rampage. Autobot SuperJet streaks across the sky towards the Argosy, trailing white vapors in long streams behind him. Parts of him still glowing with waste heat from an atmospheric re-entry just a few seconds ago. Snarl lands on the long runway as well, remembering this spot very clearly. "Dis is where him Galvstron threw me off ship!" He roars his anger, and begins to charge at the gumbies that pop out of the airship. His blade finding their metallic hides, and slicing them up. "Me Snarl say him Galvstron come out! ME WANT TO SMOOSH YOU!!!" He then raises his blade up, and gives the most fierciest of battle shouts. "PIEEEE!!!!" Decepticon Airbase ' ''A multitude of wings, ailerons, and communications arrays bristle in 120 degree angles like overgrown ice crystals in all directions from the centerline. The forward-swept main wings are also dihedral, their spans zig-zagging out to cover the better part of a mile. Differing shades of light grey panels mottle the dorsal surface, and there's no apparent propulsion system, unless one were to spy the veneer of magenta plasma that coats the entire wing surfaces of the ship, each square inch providing a tiny amount of lift and thrust that when taken cumulatively, gets this behemoth where it needs to go. The tips of each wing, as well as the rear edges, feature several spars and ailerons to maneuver the vessel. Most of the weapons are attached on each of the six major wingtips, and expendable countermeasure barns are housed along the belly and the command center located in the small towers that rise up from the airbase's top deck. Two anti-parallel runways, one for 'going' and one for 'coming', double as large ramps to loading of cargo and personnel. From the rear of the craft extends two short runways, which leads to large cargo bay doors. Balancing the rear runways, a pair of long pylons extend from the front of the airbase. These support the ship's primary energy collection systems, which crackle with dangerous arcs of gigavolt energy when the air base harvests ions from the Van Allen Belts during its polar recharge cycles. "Human females are different," Rampage shrugs, before nodding that he did indeed, hear something. Then a rocket screeches out of nowhere and explodes into his shoulder. Looking up to see who had delivered the payload, he spots the Dinobots--and Grimlock with his rocket launcher out tells the tale. Hefting his plasma rifle, he aims it at the Dinobot Commander, determined to give as good as he just got. Sky Lynx says, "You all are about to have some fun, several decepticons en route to your locations, if I'm hearing correctly." Snarl says, "Me Snarl want dem come!" Sky Lynx sighs, "If you do require some assistance.. let me know.." -Ka-ZAM!- A plasma bolt lances across the space between Rampage and Grimlock, boring into the Dinobot Commander's hand. The rocket launcher itself catches fire and then explodes, making Grimock spin head over heels in the air. It takes him about a minute to regain control of himself and then he zooms up at Rampage, sticking his fist out. He's trying to punch him by flying his fist right into the Decepticon. Scrapper stands up and throws his hands into the air. The rocket slams into Rampage, scorching an area of the Argosy's paintjob. The television is blown clear off the hull and begins an incredibly long fall towards the ground far, far below. Some poor bastard down on the ground is going to have a rude awakening. "Ahhh!" Scrapper exclaims, running away from Snarl and Grimlock. "Get all the guns ready! Shoot the Dinobots! Shoot the Dinobots!" Gumbies are rushing out, but Snarl is just hacking them down. The Argosy's laser batteries, however, are actually something that need to be feared. Several of the nearby turrets pivot and focus in on Grimlock and Snarl, cutting loose with powerful purple (they are Decepticon lasers) bolts of energy. Raptor says, "Wait-- what about decepticons?" Autobot SuperJet flashes by the Argosy in a supersonic (x4 sonic to be exact) fly-by, followed much later by the teeth-rattling thunder of his passage. He starts to bank around towards it. Even though his speed is bleeding away quickly he's miles away from the gigantic airbase by the time he's headed back. Snarl picks up a nameless gumby by the head, and slices another one down. "Me Snarl tink dis is too easy!" He laughs and shakes his head. -Crunch- a sickly sound of metal can be heard, as the gumby has his head crushed by the massive palm. He then tosses the lifeless body to the side, and hefts his blade back. "Dat all you Septicons got?!" He yells out, shaking his head. "Where is Galvstron, me Snarl wants to smoosh him!" Unfortunately for Snarl, the battery actually takes aim on him. He doesn't even seem to notice; That is, until a purple beam explodes right at his feet. "AhhhH!!" He yelps out in excitement, as he's sent rocketing backwards along the landing strip. "Dey have big guns now!!" Jetfire says, "Hmm. Due to our concentrated aerial presence I see an opportunity not available before. The Dinobots can distract the Decepticon defenses while Raptor and I perform scans. Sky Lynx, perhaps you could take up a high-orbit covering position in case you are needed?" Hot Spot says, "Don't get yourselves killed, guys." Hot Spot says, "I'm only one repair station." Sky Lynx says, "If I am needed, I can be there just as fast from here as from orbit. My thrusters are not that slow." Far below, in New Crystal City, SOMEONE was trying to enjoy a drink. However, when word of yet another Dinobot incursion on the Argosy reaches her, Fusillade chucks down the last of her drink, flings a dart past Galvatron's crown at the neon light up board, and then bolts for the door. Several minutes later with a fierce burn of military thrust in a mile-a-minute climb, Fusillae comes screaming up from the Pacific, and not sparing a single word, proceeds to paint the Dinobots with targetting sights, followed by a pair of CBUs with 'From Nightseige, with love' painted across their explosive hulls. Chief Medical Officer Peacekeeper sighs. "And I was /such/ in a good mood, too..." Hot Spot says, "I got you covered, Peacekeeper. You can take it easy." Raptor says, "Come on Peace! Its gonna be cool!" Galvatron is dropped off by Cyclonus on his way somewhere else or something along those lines. Literally- he drops out of the sky and lands on the deck of the airship with a resounding clang. "What, AGAIN? Yesterday taught you few lessons, I take it, Snarl? Or is twenty four hours longer than a Dinobot's memory lasts?" Raptor says, "So don't you worry your lil' helm under it. After all, I might not have been in a dog-fight in awhile, but air is my domain!! Bwhhaha-- ahem.. I mean, um.. I'll be careful but the decepticons better be more careful.. yea... hehe.." Scrapper's frantic shouts and desperation calls have once again saved the Decepticon Empire from chaos and ruin! The two Dinobots may be wrecking great havoc against those poor Seeker gumbies, but now we have the laser batteries opening up and Decepticons coming out of the woodwork to challenge them. As Snarl is blown back, the Constructicon stops running and nods his approval. "Lasers, is there any problem they cannot solve?" he asks rhetorically, for obviously there are no problems that lasers cannot solve. The Constructicon meanwhile draws out his /own/ laser - a pistol - and prepares to shoot anyone that deserves it. Chief Medical Officer Peacekeeper doesn't sound convinced. "Just get back in one piece, mechs. And Hot Spot--I appreciate it, but I need to at least be present in the med-bay until I see just how badly they got themselves injured this time." Raptor says, "Don't worry Peace-- will be fine!" Hot Spot says, "I won't fault your dedication, but even I know how stressful constant working can be. I mean, some people can handle the pace, some people need a breather. I got these guys. I mean, I turn into a repair bay of my own! Inside a repair bay! How's that for nuts?" Chief Medical Officer Peacekeeper chuckles wryly. "Things have been quiet for the better part of a week, Hot Spot, if not longer. I think I'm fully rested and recovered by now, but thank you all the same." A brief pause. "I'll hold you to that, Raptor." Snarl skids along the runway to a stop, and shakes his head. He then slams his fist into the metallic surface and rises back up. "Me Snarl gonna destroy you for dats!" He bellows out, and slowly regains his bearings again. Well, it's tough as now there is literaly an army of gumbies, officers, and now even Galvatron has shown up. Though...this is -exactly- what the Dinobot wanted. His optics look towards the Unicronian tyrant, and he sneers. "Me Snarl gonna smoosh you good dis time. Me Snarl brought more Dinobots!" Yet, even as he speaks. It seems that Fusillade is already taking action against him. The CBU launched, which now explodes into more cluster units. The smaller explosions, which causes Snarl to recoil. "Rrrraahhhh!!!" He yells, and fires some lasers out of the tip of his blade, towards the Lancer. Though, the turrets, and now even Scrapper are trying to gun him down. An F-22 screams through the thin air, taking note of the air-base and whistles to himself, "..Big place." He banks around checking out what is going on, but keeping his distance as he comes about. He heard something over in his mid-recharge, however had to come see this for himself. After all, he hadn't seen some action in awhile and his trigger finger was getting itchy. Jetfire says, "Raptor, remember to avoid direct confrontation wherever possible. Our purpose here is too collect data, not to engage. The Decepticons have us outnumbered by approximately twenty-three to one..." he pauses briefly, "Even so, the Dinobots should be able to endure action for several minutes at least. I want to make the most of this chance." You can practically hear him rubbing his hands together. Raptor says, "Um.. ok-- your collect, and I'll.. um.. just fly in circles.. yea.. with some missiles.." Hot Spot says, "Ha ha. Okay, Peacekeeper -- you're the doctor, so I'll trust your judgment on it. Jetfire, Raptor, good luck." Revenant had followed Galvatron and Fusillade in his Sweepcraft form, transforming back to robot mode as soon as the Argosy came into view, and he soars the rest of the way as he surveys the situation. It seems like the gumbies, the automatic defenses, Scrapper, and Fusillade are dealing with the Dinobots well enough, so he turns his attention to the skies--and the jet screaming through the air a fair distance away. Hmmmm... possible target? Autobot SuperJet passes by the airbase again, this time slow enough so that his wings sweep out to half their 'maximum extended' angle. Jetfire is careful to maintain an approach vector that takes him to the opposite side of the Argosy from the Dinobots, keeping the airbase's bulk between himself and most of the Decepticon response. Rampage gets flattened by Grimlock's punch, and is slow to get up. "You'll pay for that, Dinobot," Rampage growls, then transforms. He leaps, attempting to set his fangs into Grimlock. Rampage collapses down onto all fours, his beast head replacing the position of his robotic head. He now stands before you in Tiger mode. Grimlock totally gets pounced by Rampage and collapses to the deck of the spaceship, Rampage's teeth digging into his neck. "Argh! Get off me, Grimlock!" He grabs his fists together and tries to whack Rampage off of him. "Oh-ho!" scoffs Galvatron, hands on hips. "I see you HAVE learned something after all- that you are woefully outmatched against my awesome might! Apparently the only way to teach you a lesson is to carve it into your thick hide. Come on, then, simpleton, you may amuse me for a few breens before I hurl you back down to where you belong." The F-22 continues to fly about taking note of the other presences starting to show up, <<"Hey Jetfire, we got more boggies commin' out here, I'll see if I can keep them off your tail.">> Reported Raptor as he banked off further from Jetfire to see if he can pull some attention to himself. The F-22 then spun through the air, before he transformed into his mech form and hovered in the air, "..come on you suckers-- lets see what you got." Raptor transforms swiftly into his robotic form, with his optics for a split moment flashing vividly. Several focused beam shots from bite into Fusillade's tailslabs and left wingflap, earning a snarl from the bomber. However, she doesn't alter her blistering ascent in the skies, a faint grey ripple of smoke extinguishing itself within the charcoal scored mars on her normally lustrous space tiles. The climb is quite high, certainly enough to be seen by the likes of Raptorand Jetfire, before she cuts her engines, and then nosedowns back toward the deck of the Argosy, swinging her razor-edged wings to their full-forward 15 degree sweep. Her intent? Malicious to those that threaten the idling airbase, particularly the more persistant sort. Decapitation by wingblade would be ideal, but she'd settle with knocking that painful sword off, or clipping some of his back kibble off. Scrapper smiles somewhere behind his faceplate as other Decepticons arrive to deal with the Dinobots. Unfortunately, it looks like the Dinobots didn't come alone. Jetfire and some Autobot F22, yes? It takes Scrapper a few moments to narrow down the possibilities and figure out that it's got to be Raptor buzzing about. Overhearing the brash Autobot's comments, the Constructicon chuckles. "You asked for it," he says, firing a trio of pistol blasts at the Autobot. Autobot SuperJet does a tight mid-air turn that matches his speed and direction with that of the Airbase, while still keeping him on roughly the opposite side from the cluster of activity centered around the Dinbots. Jetfire pulls closer and closer to the Argosy until he's near enough to touch it's hull...and that's exactly what he doesn, transforming and raising a sophisticated scanning device which he places on the surface of the ship. Jetfire transforms into his robot mode. You take several moments to run a medical scan on Decepticon Airbase ... Snarl begins to seethe with rage, as Galvatron speaks to him about needing help. Two things wrong about that, In Snarl's mind, he doesn't need help. Secondly, he just insulted him about being tossed off again. "Me Snarl kill him Galvstron!" The Dinobots just rears back his energo-sword in one hand, and begins his charge at Galvatron. The firefight in the background means nothing to the Dinobot, all he wants it to tear the Unicronian's head right off. This in turn, gives the opportunity for the Lancer to strike. Snarl unwittingly leaves himself open, and thus Fusillade comes down one top of him like a sack of bricks. She indeed knocks the weapon from his grasp, just from the sheer force of the impact. Her wings digging deep into his chest armor, causing him to slam into the ground. Yet, Snarl tries to grasp her, and pull the femme down with him. "Me Snarl tear you apart!" He roars, and begins to attempt to rip the wing from Fusillade's superstructure. Revenant's crimson optics flicker as he hears Raptor's voice. Never let it be said that a Sweep backs down from an issued combat challenge. Also, wasn't this Autobot the same one who was present when Sunder and Singe Hunted that one Autobot medic a few months ago? How interesting... He shifts slightly, turning his dead gaze towards the Autobot flyer, and silently moves to get to a better attack point. He sharply charges at Raptor as Scrapper fires, lashing one talon at the psuedo-Seeker in hopes of snagging some armor and leaving some painful injuries in the attack's wake. Challenge met and accepted. Raptor quickly avoids the shots, however focused on Scrapper, his visor flickers a warning to late as he feels the Sweeps claws shread into him, "Ahhh!" He quickly spins in the air, regaining control as his missile bays open on both arms, as he falls, and he fires two shots, one missile for Scrapper and one missile for Sunder. Before his boot thrusters kick on and he soars quickly upward. "You really outa get those manicured, sweep. I think they are in need of some serious filing!" Galvatron hovers into the air, levelling his right arm at Snarl, imperious finger pointing accusingly. "You, Snarl, will do no such thing!" His cannon pulses to life and spits a sharp KA-CHOOM of purple energy towards the persistant Dinobot! Rampage is thrown to the deck and lies there, unable to move. He's out like a light. "Nuts," Scrapper mutters as Raptor dances around the laser blasts and sends a missile towards him and Revenant. The warhead explodes at Scrapper's feet, ripping up part of the deck and sending Scrapper flying upwards. His anti-gravs quickly activate, and he howvers a good ten feet above the Argosy's upper deck. Rather than retaliate, however, Scrapper opens up a link to the Argosy Command Centre, issuing orders. He seems to be rather distracted. After ten seconds, a sudden plasma current shoots through the hull plating of the Argosy. Anyone standing on it at the time (Decepticons have been given warning, though Rampage is kinda screwed) will receive an immensely powerful jolt of energy. Hopefully your feet won't melt off! Before Fusillade has the joy of gunning the engines to drag off the hull back into the skies, but the Dinobot isn't going to let her be quite THAT slick. With a sickening wrench of metal, the wing actually yanks FORWARD, and there's an audible whimper from the craft before the safeties that correspond to her hip holsters activate, ejecting the wing from its fairing. Detachable wings ARE useful after all, sometimes. Fusillade is forced to transform, and with a squeak, bolts clear of the incoming cannon blast from Galvatron, although she sends a wroth look Snarl's way. "WANT THE SECOND ONE?!" She barks out, rearing back to send the bristling metal layers of her other weapon whirling like a boomerang guillotine at the Dinobot's left knee. As for Jetfire, the scanner yields some interesting information. Given his location along the lower forward stern, it seems that massive electrical conduits run along the length of the ship's spine, branching into smaller and smaller sections along the lower and upper surfaces of the major flight surfaces. What may be even more distracting is the arrangement of nodes and individual control CPUs scattered across the wings... as if each square inch was a tiny impeller that could alter the air pressure around it, providing lift, thrust, and... OH HOLY SMELT THERE'S A HUGE SURGE COMING THROUGH! Finished with Rampage, Grimlock dashes at one of the turrets. His goal is to just smash it, but it shoots him first, flattening him. Rampage is, indeed screwed. He's out of action, so pay him no mind... Sky Lynx says, "Sunder is joining the conflict-- that is what.. count of two sweeps and a very angry decepticon leader?" The plasma bolt thing is also perfectly time to zap Grimlock after the turret nails him to the ground. *ZAAAAPPPPP* He shudders and seizures. Decibel says, "A bomber and at least one Constructicon as well if I'm adding things correctly." Sky Lynx hrms Sky Lynx says, "Heading into orbital stand by--" Hot Spot says, "Don't put yourselves at risk, guys. Those sweeps are stone killers when they get it into their heads to be. And Galvatron, well, Galvatron doesn't play around." Hot Spot says, "If it's too hot, don't catch fire." Sky Lynx says, "If things get bad Hot Spot-- that is what I am here for. I'm sure Jetfire and I are surely able to show those brutes just what two guardians can do to their silly little war games." Snarl pulls the wing off the Deceptifemme, and raises it in triumph. "Dat right, no stoopid Septicon no have wing!" Though, he doesn't realize that Fusillade can just detach the part. He swings it about at first, almost as if he's going to use it on the jet. Though Fusillade's speed is much quicker than the Dinobot had thought, so she safely gets away from his wrath. "Dat right, you betta..." *crack thoom* The sound of Galvatron's cannon can be heard, which nails Snarl directly in the back, and sends him flying forward. Snarl yelps in pain, and slowly rises back up. "Me Snarl...gonna make you pay for dat..." He says in a grim tone. Though, now he stops as a wing assembly digs right into his knee, causing him to buckle slightly. "Dat it, SNARL TRANSFORM!!!" There is a reconfiguration, as Snarl transforms into his Stego-mode. mechanisms rearranging, Snarl falls down into his Stegosaurus mode. "Me Snarl say you leave fight between him Galvatron, and me Snarl!" He aims his tail, and sends a rocket flying at the Executrix. Hot Spot says, "I trust your capabilities, Sky Lynx, don't get me wrong -- but saying you have it under control and having it under control, well, those aren't always the same thing." Sunder's head disappears into his chest, his wings fold around him, and now he is in Sweepcraft mode, his headcannon still visible. Revenant starts to follow Raptor, but the incoming missile forces him to barrel-roll to the side and his pursuit is interrupted. He does not look impressed--he doesn't show any emotion at all, actually--and his optics bore figurative holes into the Autobot flyer. He makes no move to try to close the gap again, this time simply charging up his headcannon and peppering Raptor's general area with strafing ballistic shots, trying to shoot the flyer while making it very difficult for him to dodge. Sky Lynx says, "I never said I /would/ have it under control, chap-- just that two guardians I'm sure would be a bit of a match for two energon-suckers and a mad leader." Sky Lynx says, "and trust me, I have had first had dealing with sweeps-- more ways.. then I like to admit." Hot Spot says, "I think we've all had more dealings with the Sweeps than we'd like to talk about, Sky Lynx. Once was more than enough for me." Jetfire seems completely engrossed in his scans of the Argosy. The surge of energy catches him off-guard - even with his combat pilot reflexes, he barely has time to jerk his hand away from the sensor before it's overloaded and shorted out. Jetfire's too late to save the device from being ruined, but he does manage to grab it before it falls. Then he transforms back to his aircraft mode and pulls away to a safer distance from the airbase. Jetfire says, "I see...thanks for the warning. Some of these readings are quite interesting, so I think we can leave whenever Grimlock and Snarl are--" his voice dissovles in static, then returns, sounding slightly shaky for a few moments but steadying after the first couple of words. "Readings indicate the ship's systems are powering up. Everyone be on the alert for increased deffensive activity!" Jetfire transforms into his superjet mode. Hot Spot says, "If you guys are facing Sweeps, Galvatron, /and/ that ship... I don't think that's a battle even you five can win." Snarl rawrs!!! Raptor yelps as he feels his arm get blasted into and nearly his wing which gets singed gently. He flips around in the air and flies right for the sweep. He then goes to tackle right into the Sweep, no yell, no nothing. The mask and visor hiding all emotion on his face. Its all action now. Saboteur Foxfire says, "My ears..." Huffer says, "What? You're complaining about fighting -Sweeps-? Ugh. UGH." Huffer says, "Just let Galvatron shoot them all and call it a day." Snarl says, "Me Snarl smoosh dem all!" Hot Spot says, "Huffer, come on, that's not really sound tactical advice -- and Snarl, that's not really a sound /tactic/." Sky Lynx sighs and rumbles gently Huffer says, "Fine. Go throw yourself into the horde of mass-produced footsoldiers to get torn limb from limb. I'll stay here and you can tell me how it turns out for you." Decibel says, "I don't think tactics are a strong point Hot Spot, especially when one takes the advice of a novelty duck on battle plans." Hot Spot says, "I agree, Decibel, although I'd probably have put it a bit more tactfully." Snarl says, "Dat duck know all!" Decibel says, "I had thought the use of multi-syllable words would have been enough to obscure my meaning. I guess I shall have to rethink that." "Return," Fusillade murmurs, raising and clenching fists as she activates the magnetic recall locks. Any wingblades that are still in Snarl's hands or body wrench themselves free, and the weapons swivel through the air. Fusillade frowns a bit as she hovers several dozen meters above the airbase, examining the weapons and the physical damage to one of them, and the light plasma damage. "Great." Not able to transform, she raises her gaze skyward to the battles overhead. "Well, that's one 'Seeker' that the Sweeps can get their hooks into without getting into trouble," she chuckles sveltely to herself. Hot Spot says, "They can still sense your tone." Decibel says, "Ah yes much like dogs detecting fear in humans, I shall keep that in mind for future encounters." Hot Spot says, "Dinobots are smarter than you think. Smarter than /they/ think, sometimes. Trust me, that's good advice." Autobot SuperJet now pulls up slightly and makes a leisurely circuit around the Airbase towards the Dinobots, as slowly and casually as if he's flying in formation with the huge ship. He stops when he's on the same side of the the base as Grimlock and the others, taking up a position far enough away to be out of the main conflict while making a record of this latest set of defenses and weapons systems. Streaking through the sky to the site of the battle, Sweepcraft joins his wingsib and the others in facing the Autobot threat. He sees that Revenant is already engaged with Raptor, so he turns his attention to Jetfire, who seems to be trying to get out of range of any weapons. Swiftly he pursues the big Autobot SuperJet, opening fire with his disruptors. The Air Guardian gets an optic ful before the Sweep comes in. The airbase's outer perimeters of Seeker patrols are formidable, but can be worked around. Along the tips of the wings lie multiple spars and pinions, each studded with laser embankments. Two large countermeasures barns lie aft of the command deck, stuffed to the brim with chaff and flares. Several turrets belt out more traditional ballistics weapons. Depending on how long he was underneath the craft, the swells and puckers in the titanium hull might be discerned, although their purpose would require closer scans. All of this of course, depends on an unfettered view of the craft. Between the Sweep, and now Fusillade's attentions, that might be questionable at best. Twisting around, Fusillade reholsters her wingblades, and activates the double-thrustered heels. With a whooooooosh up, she aims for the Guardian's nosecone, and with fingertalons bared, she tries to dig in and catch a ride. "Hey pumpkin," she hisses out between fangs bared in gleeful malevolence. Revenant waits until Raptor gets close, then twists out of the Autobot's flight-path--but, he still makes a quick swipe at the Autobot's face to at least scratch up Raptor's faceplate and visor. If he can't see, he can't fight, now can he? Better to cripple the target first before going for the kill--he likes to see the effect of pain on his quarry, since most reactions differ somewhat from target to target. Raptor's face-plate is yanked off and is seen cruising into the air, as for the visor, it is sliced, and the semi-red optics are glaring right at the sweep, peering out from the violet color of his normal optics, which the solid black visor hid. He spun around and opened his missile bay again, and fired. Hovering in the air, it was going to take more then that to take him down. Autobot SuperJet feels the first few shots from Sunder sizzle into his armor, but he snap-rolls in time to evade significant damage. He ends up inverted but still high over the Argosy. Compupting rapidly, he pulls back in a partial Split-S turn that ends up with him directly above the Dinobots. "Autobots, we've gotten about as much as we can from this effort. Let's pull back while we still can!" Sky Lynx says, "Status?" Galvatron touches back down as the plasma wave rolls past, and stalks towards Snarl impatiently. "And now, for the coup de grace...." Galvatron succeeds in grasping Snarl, throwing him off-balance. Galvatron hefts Snarl up into the air with both hands and hurls him over the side! (just like last time) "Coordination, simpleton! You can accomplish nothing alone- not against my power!" Snarl is hefted up into the air again, and shakes his head. "No, you Galvstron not do dat again!" Yet, the Stegosaurus struggles are all in vain, as the Unicronian just tosses him off the Argosy...-again-. "ME SNARL HATES YOU ALLLLLlllllsssss......" You receive a radio message from Sky Lynx: Do you require cover-fire, chap? You send a radio message to Sky Lynx: Not yet...I wasn't sure how to get the Dinobots to break off their attack, but Galvatron just threw them physically off of the ship. Snarl can barely be heard as the wind rushes by. "How he always do dat to me Snarl!?" Jetfire says, "Excellent example of a tactical retreat, Snarl. Raptor, can you disengage?" You receive a radio message from Sky Lynx: Good to hear, they can be a stuborn bunch, and I just grew tired of dealing with there antics. Sky Lynx 's voice was nearly to calm, "Unknown--" Revenant is actually taken aback by the color of Raptor's optics for a split second, revealed only by the slightest bit of hesitation. That costs him pretty dearly and the missile impacts with his chestplate, sending him reeling and tumbling backwards for a second. He flares his wings and rights himself, catching Raptor's torn-off faceplate in one hand as he just looks at the pseudo-Seeker with his dead, emotionless glare. He doesn't pause for long before he charges once again, his free hand glowing faintly before he lashes at Raptor's torso, looking to drive his claws into the flyer's chassis and hopefully strike (and possibly remove) a vital component of some kind (preferrably not a fuel-pump, though--the Pack already has plenty of those to spare)--or at least cause some significant damage. Raptor says, "'s voice was nearly to calm, "Unknown--"" Raptor says, "Holy--" then sound of a loud impact, "gghh.." Oh no you don't!" Sweepcraft hisses, still trying to get a lock on Jetfire. Huntlust has consumed him, and the target is all that matters now. Warming up his dual plasma cannons, he lets loose the ammo that burns. Barbecued Autobot may be enjoyed by all, if this hits. The flier's optics go wide as he tries to drop, however he does so to late, for the sweep was far superiour once more to the seeker design and slames his claw right through Raptor, the jet window crashing and shattering in the impact. Shards of fiber-glass fling into the sky. The claws making it deep down, nearlying clipping his very laser-core, and shutting down several of his vital systems. "..ghh.." he lets out gently as his systems start to shutdown, then as he is released, he falls from the sky quickly. His optics turning gray as he free-falls downward. The only thing the sweep is left with his a hand-ful of vital cables and perhaps a chunk of inner workings. Galvatron stands on the edge of the ship with arms akimbo, looking down after Snarl with an expression somewhere between scornful and indulgent. "Well, that should be that for another day or two. Autobot SuperJet 's attention is focused on Fusillade this time, so Sunder's blast scorches into him powerfully. "Unnh! Raptor, we need to pull out NOW -- Raptor!" He shouts after the other Autobot flyer as his sensors finally pick his falling form. Jetfire dives after, half-rolling one way, then the other in an attempt trying to dislodge Fusillade as he goes. His wings sweep back as he quickly increases speed. Jetfire retreats from the area swiftly, outdistancing all pursuit and parting shots. Jetfire whees :) Fusillade hmmphs. If I were in alt mode!!! *fist-shakes* Galvatron goes back inside! Spinning and twisting, Snarl transforms into his robot mode. You fly downward to the Stratosphere above North America... '''Stratosphere above North America Autobot and EDC craft aggressively patrol the airspace over Mexico, the U.S., and Canada, and for good reason. The richness of military and commercial air traffic cutting across the well-behaved jetstreams makes this a prime area for plunder. Most of the weather actions this high up come from the occasional supercell thunderstorm billowing up over Tornado Alley of the midwestern U.S., and from hurricanes over the Caribbean. The extreme northern reaches of the Yukon are coated in snow, the white marching down the spine of the Rockies while rain clouds obscure the Pacific Northwest. At night, the entire eastern and southwestern seaboards light the night skies, the light pollution proclaiming humanity's industrial success. Raptor soars down into view from the skies above. Snarl soars down into view from the skies above. Autobot SuperJet powerdives after the free-falling Raptor, and soon manages to catch up. Jetfire spirals slowly after him as he closes in, until matching speed. Then he undergoes a half-transformation, arms and legs unfolding from the rear half of his jet-mode. He reaches out and gently snags Raptor in mid-air with both hands. Jetfire/NAME_2 - Set. Jetfire Jetfire's altmode is large but at the same time sleek and futuristic looking. He's well known for altering aspects of his design drastically and with great frequency, with only the overall shape and the white-with-red-trim color scheme remaining constant. His current shape resembles a mix between an oversized F-14 Tomcat and a robot. He has the distinctive variable-sweep wings, pancake-like main fuselage of an F-14. But the rear and underside of the plane seem to be reconfigured into a pair of legs and arms. His lines also tend to be slightly angular, less sleek and tapering. In particular Jetfire's nose is much more angular and blunt (almost like a train's ram-prow rather than an aerodynamic cone). The nose also features heavy black ablative shielding with embedded vents of unclear purpose. His engine intakes share this black heat shielding, as do the vectored thrust flaps on each foot. Jetfire is armed with double-barreled laser turrets on either side of his cockpit, below the cockpit canopy. Each forearm also features a red armored casing that houses a large-caliber ballistic weapon. Raptor is grabbed gently by the large sky guardian. His seeker-like form limp in the much larger mechs arm. Scratches on his wing, through his visor and blast shots in his arm and along the side of his wing. The worst however was the large hole that was created by the Sweep slamming his clawed hand and arm into the torso of the young flier. It looked like it nearly nailed the laser-core and sparks lit from inside of the components within that were shattered, damaged, or now missing there connectors. The inside was also slowly dipping mech-fluid within. He needed medical attention and fast. Most likely, if he survived, he be out cold for at least a week or two. Autobot-Jet Hybrid holds him carefully, making some rapid calculations. The damage is severe, but Jetfire knows he's fast enough to get Raptor back to a repair bay in time. He scans around quickly for Snarl, although he knows that the Dinobot can fly under his own power and most likely isn't in any danger. Jetfire wants to be more sure that he's not headed back for the Airbase, although Dinobot airspeed is slow enough that Snarl probably wouldn't be able to catch it under his own power. Satisfied (sort of) that the Decepticon airbase is far enough away, he alters his course to head for Autobot City. Raptor begins following you. (travel spam...) You move south to the Repair Bay... Autobot City - Repair Bay This is the main repair bay for the Autobots. Several operating tables lie in a row here, and a long bench lines one wall. On the bench are assorted tools used in repairing damaged Transformers. Scattered throughout the room are various repair bots, awaiting the arrival of more wounded to repair. The room gives you the perception of being immaculately clean, not a tool out of place. On the left side of the operating arena are wide sliding doors that open into the recovery ward. Less frantic than the busy repair bay, it consists of two rows of immaculate beds on opposite walls for those needing peace and quiet to rest and recover from their repairs. The sounds of quiet conversations between medic and patient, or between visitor and patient, are about all that disturb the quiet. Contents: Snarl Peacekeeper Turnover Bitbucket Gumby Medic Autobot-Jet Hybrid coasts in on his foot-thrusters, finally slowing to a stop just before entering the repair bay and walking the last few steps. He carries Raptor carefully with both arms. "Medical Emergency!" he calls out crisply. There was Raptor, the gray and silver seeker-autobot. Limp and limp can be, nearly questionable if he was even alive. His optics dead in color. Scratches along his visor, wing-- bullets in his arm and wing, and the worse was not this, but the very thing that could lead to his death. A the hole placed in his torse by the Sweep. Luckily thanks to Jetfire's speed, there still may be time to get some things back to stable before its to late. The hold had damaged several systems, wires, power cords, fuel lines, and if one looked close enough, clipped the hard casing around the sensative laser-core. If the sweep was a tad higher, his hand would have hit the very 'heart' of this autobot, luckily by grace of Primus, that didn't happen. Snarl is currently yelling at his novelty duck advisor, "Me Snarl get toss off again, you said dat not happen!" He points an accusing finger at the little dipper! Peacekeeper looks aggravated, pacing about a bit while waiting for the others to return. Her gaze snaps up as the Air Guardian carries in Raptor and her breath nearly hitches in her intakes when she sees the smaller flyer's damages. Already she can tell that this is a bad one... very bad. "Set him down there!" She shouts back, pointing at the nearest med-bed to the Air Guardian. Meanwhile, the medtechs jump to life; gathering supplies, life-support systems, and far more specialized tools than what are usually laid out. "Hurry up!" Autobot-Jet Hybrid sets Raptor down carefully, then moves over to the other side of the med-bed, where he transforms and runs a few discreet scans of his own on Raptor. "Amazing," he notes calmly, stepping smoothly out of the way (before being asked) whenever Peacekeeper or any of the other med-techs need him to move in order to get at Raptor. "This design is familiar - it was after I joined the Deepspace Exploration Corps, but I remember finding the project brief in some of the old Autobot science records." Jetfire transforms into his robot mode. Raindance enters from the Main Lobby - First Floor to the north. Raindance has arrived. Peacekeeper would've simply shoved Jetfire aside--his height and bulk notwithstanding--to get to where she needs to, but the Air Guardian had moved on his own, so it works out. She and the techs hurriedly connect life-support systems and Energon IV lines, then cut away the damaged torso and chest armor-plating. The CMO curses for a few seconds when the full extent of the damage is exposed, but she doesn't pause as she focuses on stabilizing the laser-core while the techs focus on stopping the bleeding and sparking. She only listens with half of an audio to Jetfire's musings, but she is still listening nevertheless. "Explain," she states curtly, remaining focused on her work and not so much as sparing a glance at her one-time superior. She still feels odd about the apparent role-reversal. "Emergency! Emergency!" comes a squark, as Raindance floats through the door, painted white with a red cross and a nurse hat taped to his canopy. "Don't worry, the nurse is here, as I have been for ages. Just carry on talking, I will save him!" Little implements whirr out from his front as he lunges at Raptor. "I am a fully qualified medic, do not worry!" Raindance recognizes that the damage to Raptor is beyond his ability to repair, and stops attempting. Peacekeeper snarls and swipes a laser-scalpel at Raindance as he lunges at Raptor, but either the tape dodges in time or she's too distracted with Raptor's current condition to actually do more than slash at the air near the unfortunate tape. "You ^*$#3535('in' fraggin' tape! Are you trying to kill him?!" She thunders, not amused in the least--and if looks could kill, Raindance would likely be dead ten times over. "If you want to repair someone, tend to Jetfire or Snarl--or get the slaggin' Pit OUT! I swear to Primus and Cybertron both, if you cause me to lose my patient, I will cut out your lasercore and use it for a paperweight!" Her tone makes it clear that it's not an idle threat (this time). Jetfire doesn't look up from where he's now entering data into a small padd but answers Peacekeeper belatedly. "Hmm? Oh...well, Raptor's design. It's highly experimental. I'm not aware of all of the details, as the project had been suspended long before I was brought online on Earth." he adds casually, "And it was highly classified. Although I suppose the records could be reopened now that Raptor is now on the active roster." He pauses briefly, then goes on. "The gist of it is, the project pushed the limits of technology at the time to produce a seeker-type warrior for the Autobots." Snarl can't help but laugh as Peacekeeper has the small outburst. "She Peacekeep funny somedines..." Raindance flips into the air. "Oooh sorry sorry head nurse, I, Dancerain will not tend to your patient! But do not worry, I am fully qualified!" He keeps talking in a high pitched voice, the lights around his front flashing pink for some reason. "As I have worked here for years upon years I know the procedures. I will tend to Jetfire and Snarl while you work on poor little Raptor. Don't die Raptor! Don't die!" A little sponge comes out of his front and he moves towards Jetfire with it The vital signs for Raptor were very weak, but there. At least one thing could be said about the flier, even in near death like this, he was still a fighter! Peacekeeper would give Snarl the same Ratchet Glare (10x the usual strength included, no less) that she'd just given Raindance, but she's too focused on stabilizing Raptor to bother. "Jetfire, evaluate Raindance and see if he is having a bout of temporary insanity or if he's finally truly lost it altogether," she instructs without looking back at the Air Guardian. "I'm going to have /words/ with Blaster about his handling of his tapes if this continues..." She did hear Jetfire's explaination, although it is exactly what she's thought (and known) for a while now--and she doesn't have the time to reply. Focusing on the lasercore, she very carefully begins to patch the super-reinforced metal that shields the true laser-core from the internals and outside atmosphere. The techs continue focusing on the other internal repairs, while some split off to rebuild the various internal lines that had been ripped out. Jetfire watches Raindance for a bit, but indulges him since he doesn't seem to be attempting 'repairs' this time. "Of course...although analysis of complex mental function isn't truly my specialty, I should be able to perform a rudimentary evaluation." He saves his work on the padd and opens a new set of records, turning towards Raindance. "Raindance...how long have you had these delusions of being a medic and being in the Operations division? Have you discussed this matter with Rodimus Prime? Or Hot Spot?" He calculates for a moment then adds, "Or Blaster?" Raindance keeps stabbing Jetfire with the sponge. And then he gets a bit closer. "PSST!" he says. "It is really *I*, Raindance! I am under cover in the medbay!" And then, louder and squeakier, he emits. "Oh mister, now you are fully repaired by me, a qualified nurse. Perhaps I can use my magic sponge to repair Raptor now?" He turns towards Peacekeeper, sponge still on a stick in front of him, quizzically Peacekeeper growls at Raindance as she spares a brief--but potent--one-optic-glare over her shoulder at him. "Hell no," she simply replies, all-but-daring him to try such a stunt again. Next time, she won't be nearly so nice, her medical oaths be fragged.